


Man's Crisis of Identity During the Latter Half of the 20th Century

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Don't blame me for the title. Evil Cousin Tiff wanted me to use this title, so I did (not having one of my own to use). The story is about Tracy's amusing problems one night.





	Man's Crisis of Identity During the Latter Half of the 20th Century

**Author's Note:**

> Man's Crisis of Identity During the Latter Half of the 20th Century
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1999
> 
>  
> 
> A real life event inspired this story (luckily it didn't happen to me!).  
> I want to thank Evil Cousin Tiff for the title. She wanted to use this one,  
> so blame her for it. ::wicked evil grin::  
> \----  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Natalie, Tracy and Grace were heading home from a girls night out. All three ladies piled into Natalie's car for the trip back to her apartment for a movie and dessert. No one had to worry about driving in the middle of the night as they'd decided to make it a sleep-over party.

Before long they entered Natalie's apartment. The first thing they did was drop their purses and kick off their shoes. 

"Feel free to change into something more comfortable. I'm going to," Natalie said as she headed for her bedroom. 

Grace slipped into the bathroom while Tracy tinkered around with her bag in the family room. 

Natalie and Grace returned to the family room dressed for a videofest. Natalie had on a long t-shirt, leggings and socks. Grace was in sweats. 

Tracy headed for the bathroom to change. Once the door was shut she tried to unzip her form fitting pants and found that the zipper was stuck. She tried to wiggle it, but no luck. She looked at the zipper and didn't see anything out of place, so she tried again. Nothing happened. Reluctantly she opened the door and returned to her friends. 

"My zipper's stuck," Tracy grumbled. 

"Mind if I give it a try?" Natalie asked. 

"Please." 

Natalie tried to pull the zipper down and realized it was indeed stuck. She took hold of the fabric at the bottom of the zipper while Tracy held the fabric at the top of her pants. Natalie tried again but no luck. 

"I don't want to try any harder. I'm afraid I'll either break the zipper or rip your pants." 

Tracy grumbled. "How am I supposed to get out of them?" 

"I guess you're stuck in them for good," Natalie grinned. 

Grace and her started laughing. They couldn't help themselves. 

"Thanks guys," Tracy said right before she gave them a raspberry, then started laughing. "Help!" 

"Let me try," Grace said. 

Grace had no better luck than her other two friends did. 

"The only other option is to carefully cut along the zipper. It being an invisible one will make it that much harder." Natalie's grin grew as she continued. "Or you could just wear them until they walk off by themselves." 

"Ha ha, not funny." 

Natalie fetched her medical bag knowing they needed something really sharp. 

Tracy did not want her pants cut, possibly ruined. 

"Can't we try again? I just bought these. They weren't cheap," Tracy said as she played with the zipper. 

"Nat, do you get the feeling she doesn't want to spend the rest of her life trapped in her pants?" Grace teased. 

"Maybe, just a little," Natalie said, returning the tease. 

Natalie and Grace laughed when Tracy's response was to stick her tongue out at them. 

Natalie tried to pull the zipper down again but it still didn't budge. "You know you're going to have to have the zipper replaced. Are you sure you don't want me to carefully cut it?" 

"I'm sure." Tracy tugged on the zipper again and grumbled. She knew she might have to admit defeat soon as she'd have to go to the bathroom eventually. She hoped Natalie would be as skilled at zipper slicing as she was at .... Tracy quickly realized she didn't want her mind to go there, and hoped if she had to resort to that, that Nat wouldn't accidentally cut her. 

"Ready to give up yet?" Grace asked. 

"No. One more try." Tracy knew they'd spent the last half hour trying to get her stupid pants undone and if this didn't work, they'd have to cut them off. Tracy studied the problem again, this time taking an even closer look at the problem (as best she could while still in the pants). "I see where it's caught. If I could only get that tooth there moved.." 

Natalie grabbed hold of the material at the bottom while Tracy grabbed hold of the top of her pants with one hand while tinkering with the errant tooth with the other hand. Natalie pulled on the zipper and it finally came free. 

"Thanks. I'll be right back." 

Tracy headed for the bathroom to change, and quickly rejoined the others. She was dressed in a large t-shirt and stretch pants. 

The three ladies headed into the kitchen, grabbed their movie food and headed back to the family room. Natalie and Grace claimed the couch, leaving the floor for Tracy. Tracy didn't mind as Natalie had two big pillows propped up against the couch for whoever wound up sitting on the floor. 

"Since you're down there, how about sticking in the first movie? Your choice," Grace said. 

"Sure," Tracy said as she headed across the room to the tv and vcr. She turned everything on and stuck the first movie in. She'd picked a nice romantic comedy. 

The end 


End file.
